Tales of Love and Magic
by shadowsofdoubt
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a fling...Harry and Ron...well i think you know! Lord Voldermort attacks and GINNY is well just there! This is one hell of story!
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T**

**Summary:**

**This is the story of Hermoine, Harry, Ron, and yes Draco. This is their first year out of Hogwarts. Hermoine learns that someone really loves her and some unexpeected twists to come. But nothing that is to odd...well only in my eyes. Even though Hogwarts is behind them magic is still lingering and Voldermort and his army of Death Eaters still are out there...The Terrific Trio and a new found friend may in fact save the whole magical world and the muggle world as well.**

**Chapter 1**

**Harry awoke...drenched in sweat. Is scar burning unbelivablie bad. Hermoine ran into the room a pink robe wrapped around her body. Ron woke up shouting" What in bloody hell is going on". "Ron be quiet...Harry had a nightmare" Hermoine said she quickly turned to Harry. " Harry is everything ok?" " umm...fine ..I mean I am fine...really Hermoine I am fine" Harry exclaimed. Hermoine turned to Ron and said" Oh Ron your Mom is here." Hermoine headed for the door turned and shouted "Get dressed...NOW!". **

_Later downstairs..._

**"Ron pass the butter" shouted Harry "What...oh sure" said Ron as he slid the butter across the table. "Mrs Weasly hows the coffee?" asked Hermoine "Darling it's fine ...are you all ready to go?" asked Mrs. Weasly. "WHAT...where are we going" asked Harry and Ron in unison. " Too Hogwarts...of course remeber you both are coaching the Gryffindor Quititch team...remember...and I am teaching Charms."exclaimed Hermoine. "Oh yeah...how silly of me to forget ...I am going to Coach..hehe" said Harry as he giggled at the end. "Yeah ...what me too." shouted Ron. "Hmmmmppph..."mummbled Harry. "Ok I really enjoy this chit-chat right now...but we need to go...NOW" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. The three quickly cast **_Wingardium Leviosa_** on their luggage and walked out the door.**

_In the Great Hall..._

**Hermoine, Ron, and Harry all sat on the long table overlooking all the students. Draco Malfoy sat at the end dressed in a black robe and his blonde hair shimmered in the light. The new headmaster of Hogwarts gave out his big fancy opening speech. Indroduced all the teachers and the sorting began. After all the sorting was all done...Hermoine, Harry, and Ron all let all the Grffyindor students to the Common room and sent them to their rooms. Harry and Ron went to their offices...got in to their night clothes and...went to sleep.**

**Hey everyone thanks for reading my first chapter ...ever a new on should be up soon...thnanks.. I know that this is small but i promise it is good and will get longer!**

**shadowsofdoubt**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Harry and Ron both woke up to their alarm clocks. Ron quickly got out of bed and ran over to Harry in his Viktor Krum boxer shorts that Harry got him for Christmas. Ron covered himself in the covers of the red satin sheets for anybody of Gryffindor. The large oak door flung open and Hermoione walked in... **

**" Oh my gosh...oooohhh...YUCK...gay! shouted Hermione. "Gosh can't it wait intill tonight...you have work to do".**

**"Ummmm...No it can't" said Harry and Ron as they pocked their red faced heads out of the sheets.**

**" Well come on Professor...I mean Minivera wants to see us...gosh that sounds weird". stated Hermoione**

**"Fine ...you tight ass bitch.!" said Ron**

**"RON...you make me so horny when act so mean..."! mumbled Harry.**

**" Fine just get dressed" said Hermoione as she turned and shut the door...BOOM!**

_Later in the McGonagal's room..._

**"Good Morning ...you three...I have missed you Hermione ...my best student" said Mcgonagal "You two...not so much."**

**"Well thats nice to know..." mumbled Ron**

**"Well...what did you need...?" asked Hermione trying not to sound rude and in a hurry**

**"Oh I just wanted to wish you all good luck for your first day...and please do not do anything STUPID" she said...staring at Ron and Harry**

**"Sure" said Harry**

**"Well I better get ready for class..."said Mcgonagal as she headed for her office.**

**The three all headed down the marble staircases which moved at random...brought back so many memories. Hermione turned of the staircase Harry and Ron were on and headed down a corridor too her Charms class. Harry and Ron kept on heading on down to the main entrance and out to the pitch.Hermione passed someone in the hallway..it was Draco who gave her a cute little smile and quickly cast a heart from is wand that showed...**_I LOVE YOU...HERMIONE G._**! Hermione was shocked...she turned back and Draco blew her a kiss...right when Hermione turned she hit the door to her room.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok thank you all for a good first day...you did real well". said Hermione to her class.

Harry burst into the room...the oak doors flung open making a loud echoing BOOM through the quiet corridors of the fourth floor.

"Oh my gosh...I just heard...that Draco Malfoy..._loves _you...hehe...Wow you little slut...oops sorry well that is what Ron said". exclaimed Harry

"Yeah so what about it...why do you care..welll cause I like him too". replied Hermione a little hint of anger in her voice.

"Wow I have to tell Ron...I am so hooking you two up...I can't wait." said Harry  
"Harry no...wa-"shouted Hermione right when the doors closed.

_A few Moments later...on the Quititch Pitch..._

_"Ron...Ron...Ron..." shouted Harry panting_

_"What...?" replied Ron running up to Harry _

_"You...and me are going to hook Draco and Mionie up...!" said Harry_

_"YEAH AND WE CAN GET HER A VIBRATOR..."! shouted Ron_

_"Yeah the same one we used this morning..."repiled Harry_

_Later that night..._

Harry walked into his and Ron's room, a sack in his hand labeled SPENCER"S GIFTS...pulled out a green pakage. There lying on the bed was Ron dressed in black leather ,dog chains, and spike choker...he was also handcuffed to the bed. Harry dropped the bag and ran on top of Ron and well...thats all we need to know!

- Hey sorry guys I have not posted in a while i have been busy and to lazy sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry and Ron awoke the next morning still holding hands. Ron got out of bed and began to get dressed. Harry started to stir in the sheets...his eyes opened slowley and he stared at Ron with a sparkle in his eye.

"Harry...come on we will be late" exclaimed Ron.

"ok" replied Harry

_Later that morning on the roof..._

Hermione was sitting on the roof with Ron and Harry a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Guys what should I do...about Draco"? asked Hermione

"Well if I were you I would fuck him in the ass" exclaimed Ron a smile on his face

"Shut up Ron...can't you be serious for once in your life...I mean really Ron is that all you ever think about...uggghhh!" shoute Hermione

"Well we better go you know" said Harry

"I agree" said Hermione

_Later in Hermione's Office..._

_"A note...wonder who it is from"? thought Hermione_

_It read..._

**_Dearest Hermione,_**

_I am writing you too tell you that the "I love you" was not a hoax, it was true...I do love you and I hope you feel the same about me! If you do...please meet me on the roof tomorow at 10. I will be waiting for you._

_Sincerly With Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"Oh my gosh"! yelled Hermione " He really loves me"!


End file.
